


In the Aftermath

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 2x10: By the Light of Dawn, SO MUCH FLUFF, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Alec couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so light. Even after the past two days and everything they'd been through, Alec was almost dizzy with happiness. There was nowhere else he would rather be and certainly no one else he wanted to be with.That should have tipped him off that his blissful bubble was about to be popped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding about those tags, y'all. You've been warned.

“I never thought I could have this,” Alec said from his spot tucked into Magnus' side on his boyfriends bed. “I didn't expect you. I definitely didn't expect any of this.”

“I'm not exactly sure I expected you either, darling,” Magnus admitted with a chuckle as he continued to run his fingers through Alec's messy hair.

“You know if I had my way I'd never let you out of my sight again, don't you?” Magnus asked him and Alec couldn't help but grin.

“I think, if I had it my way, I'd let you.” Alec said, looking up into Magnus' makeup free face. “God, you know you're beautiful, right?” He asked, blushing immediately when he realized he'd spoken out loud.

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus said with a light chuckle. “But I'll have you know, no one is as beautiful as you.” Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Alec's lips, smiling when the younger man chased after him as he pulled back.

Alec couldn't remember a time when he'd ever felt so light. Even after the past two days and everything they'd been through, Alec was almost dizzy with happiness. There was nowhere else he would rather be and certainly no one else he wanted to be with. 

That should have tipped him off that his blissful bubble was about to be popped.

Just as Alec was ready to demand a proper kiss, a knock interrupted him.

“I don't care who it is, you're not available.” Alec insisted, already moving to answer the door. “For that matter, neither am I.”

“Leave them be, dearest. I'm sure they'll go away when no one answers.” Magnus insisted, only to be proved wrong when a much louder knock rang throughout the room. “You stay, Alexander, I've got this.” 

Dropping back down onto the bed and snuggling further into the mound of blankets Magnus had conjured, Alec closed his eyes. With a smile he thought back to just hours before, remembering how it had felt once he'd finally laid eyes on Magnus after searching for him for what had felt like an eternity. Alec never wanted to experience that kind of fear again but nothing compared to seeing Magnus and hugging his boyfriend and finally admitting what he'd known for weeks, that he loved the older man. It had felt like a weight Alec hadn't known existed had been lifted from his shoulders with those few simple words. Having them said back to him, of course, was unlike anything Alec had ever thought he'd be able to have in his life. He'd decided early on that he could never have that so instead of dwelling on the impossible, Alec had chosen to set his mind towards the ultimate goal, which at the time had been taking over and running the Institute. Surprisingly enough, that was the absolute furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

“Um, darling.” Magnus called and Alec refused to lift his head from where it was laying comfortably on one of Magnus' pillows. “We have company.”

“Send them away. We're both out of commission today. Actually, tell them we're out until further notice. I think we deserve a break after the shit we've been dealing with lately.” Alec mumbled, gripping the blanket that covered him tightly and daring anyone to try and make him move.

“Is he always like this when he's with you?” Jace asked and Alec's eyes snapped open as he jerked himself up. “Its kind of adorable.” He smirked.

“Jace. What you are doing here?” Alec asked, confused as to why his Parabatai was suddenly disturbing him in his happy place.

“Uh, hi.” Simon waved as he poked his head up over Jace's shoulder.

“By the angel.” Alec groaned, flopping back onto the bed and covering his head with the blanket. “No. I refuse. Go away.” He mumbled.

“Now, is that any way to treat family, big brother?” Isabelle's teasing voice asked and Alec quickly moved to sit up. His heart broke at the sight his sister had become as she stood in the entryway to Magnus' room, Jace and Simon both helping to hold her up.

“We really didn't want to bother either of you,” Clary said, sounding embarrassed. “But Izzy insisted.”

“I wanted to be with my big brother,” Isabelle pouted. “And I sort of made everyone come with me.”

“You are always welcome here, dear,” Magnus said as he took her hand in his with a smile. “Its probably best you came to me anyway. I can help you.” Magnus said before disappearing out of the room, leaving a confused group of kids in his wake.

Another knock startled them all where they stood and as a collective unit turned to see Raphael standing on the other side of Magnus' front door, a broken look on his face.

“Raphael,” Magnus spoke as though the vampire on the other side of the door wasn't very nearly a son to him. His voice was cold and emotionless, his eyes narrowed and cat like.

“Papa.” Raphael's voice broke when he spoke and Magnus quickly pulled him into the loft and into his arms.

“My darling boy.” Magnus whispered against Raphael's temple, his heart clenching in his chest.

“I'm sorry, papa. I am so so sorry.” Raphael cried and Magnus felt his heart break even further. This was not his boy. This broken man was not the son he'd raised.

“Its okay. We'll make it okay. I promise, darling. I promise.” Magnus tried to assure him.

Still standing in the doorway of Magnus' bedroom, Isabelle felt some of the anger towards Raphael drain out of her. He really was just as messed up as she was and she could not blame him for that. It had been her fault. She had been the one to drag him into her mess and now she knew she was going to have to attempt to fix it. Somehow.

Beside of her, she felt Jace's body go taunt with anger. 

“Its not his fault,” Izzy said softly. “I brought him into my mess. I did this to him. Please don't be angry at him.” She begged and sighed in relief when she felt the tension drain out of everyone.

Magnus closed the door with a flourish of his hand, raising the wards so no one else would be able to even approach his door. Everyone that mattered was here and anyone else that needed them was just going to have to deal without them as far as Magnus was concerned.

Turning, Magnus faced the group of young Shadowhunters that had somehow made themselves apart of his life and sighed.

“I understand that things happened recently that never should have been an option. I know things were said and done that deserve apologies but for now, can we just put aside our difference and be there for each other. I see two very sick children that need help,” Magnus said as he eyed Isabelle and Raphael with sadness. “Right now they need my help and our compassion. I'm not asking you to forgive everything that's happened because quite frankly, its been a lot. But I am asking you to please, don't judge too harshly.”

From inside Magnus' room, Alec sighed deeply. He understood what Raphael meant to Magnus and Alec realized now that he couldn't hold that against his boyfriend. Raphael was his family, just as Izzy was Alec's. Pushing the thick blanket aside, Alec stood and made his way towards the group still standing in the doorway of the bedroom. With a gentle hand, he gripped his sisters shoulder in support.

“No one's judging anyone here, Magnus. Not tonight and hopefully not ever again.” Alec said and smiled at his boyfriend.

“I don't deserve your kindness.” Raphael spoke up, his voice wrecked with near silent sobs.

“Everyone deserves kindness, Raph,” Simon said with a sweet smile.

“I am sorry,” Isabelle spoke up, her voice just as broken sounding as Raphael's was. “I brought you into this. I did this to you. You don't owe me anything, Raphael, but I owe you so much. Please. Let us help you.” She reached out, offering the vampire her hand.

“I understand why you did what you did,” Clary spoke up. “Obviously I don't agree with your methods but I understand them. I am sorry for my part in all of this.” She finished, offering Raphael a tentative smile.

“Why?” Raphael asked. “Why would either of you apologize to me? I do not deserve it.”

“What you didn't deserve was me attacking you like I did. I didn't understand what was going on but I do now,” Alec said, stepping forward. “I'm sorry for hurting you.”

Raphael gasped, shocked beyond words. He turned and buried his cries in Magnus' neck. Magnus felt his own eyes prickle with tears. These Shadowhunter children were unlike any Magnus had ever seen in his lifetime. Perhaps change was possible with people like them in charge now. Magnus could only hope.

“I am so sorry,” Raphael finally said as he turned to face the others again. “I have no excuse for my actions other than to say I haven't been in my right frame of mind for a few days now.” He looked towards Isabelle. “But still. I am sorry.”

“Believe me when I say that we have so much talking ahead of us, putra, that you will soon wish you'd never met me,” Magnus informed Raphael. “But for now, you're safe. You're with family and you are safe.”

“This is all well and good, got my insides all tingly, but I'm actually thinking that bed in there looks extremely inviting right now so if you'll excuse me,” Jace said with a grin, breaking the tension, before turning and diving onto Magnus' bed.

“What? No! Jace!” Alec yelled, already attempting to remove his Parabatai from his safe haven.

“I think Jace has the right idea,” Simon said as he dove onto the bed beside Jace. “Ladies?” He motioned for them to join him, laughing as they both eagerly did so.

“What is wrong with you people?!” Alec screamed, motioning at them all while looking at Magnus for help. “No one invited you into our bed!” He snapped, eyes narrowing at them all.

“Oh, I'm sorry. Since when is this your bed? I thought it was Magnus' bed!” Jace teased, rolling onto his side in an attempt to get away from the pillow Alec was now brandishing. 

“I hate you so much right now!” Alec snapped, grinning wildly when the pillow he was holding slapped Jace square in the face.

“Okay, okay, boys, I think its best if we all calm down.” Magnus said, voice full of wonder as he came back into his room, hands full of bottles in all shapes and sizes. “Now before anyone breaks anything, I need Isabelle and Raphael to please come here. I need to start them on their antidotes.”

“Antidotes?” Isabelle asked, curiosity filling her voice.

“Breaking one from a yin fen addiction is not easy but,” Magnus said with a smile. “Its easier today than it was in years past. Its going to be hard and you're going to hate me before its over with but I can break you from this addiction.”

Isabelle launched herself across the bed into Magnus' arms, hugging him and holding him tight.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She whispered through her tears and Magnus wrapped his arms around her middle and held her tight.

“Same goes for you, Raphael. You've been through this before so you know it won't be easy. Shadowhunter blood is unlike anything a vampire could ever taste. One hit and you're hooked.” Magnus informed the room and Simon quickly sat up.

“Oh, my G-, fuck, shit. Crap.” Simon stammered, eyes wide. “Is that why I suddenly really want to be close to Jace? Because I drank his blood?”

“You did what?!” Alec yelled, turning from where he was still beating Jace with a pillow to smack Simon in the back of the head with it.

“Ow! What? Stop it, Alec!” Simon exclaimed as he tried to move across the bed and out of Alec's reach. “I didn't have a choice! I was dying! You can't hold anything against me when I was dying!”

“You drank from Jace?” Magnus asked, stunned.

“It was literally drink from Jace or die!” Simon defended himself.

“But Jace has pure angel blood.” Magnus said, cocking his head to one side in thought. “That would explain why you showed up while its still daylight outside. Huh. Haven't seen a Daylighter for a few hundred years. Congrats, Sherman, you're one of a kind.”

Simon's mouth dropped open in shock. He sat frozen in place only to be knocked aside by Alec's pillow.

“What the hell, Alec?” Simon snapped, turning on the taller man with wide eyes.

“I slipped.” Alec deadpanned and soon enough everyone in the room was doubled over laughing.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell everyone that I'm not actually Valentine's son.” Jace spoke up and the laughter immediately stopped. “Yeah. So. There's that.”

“But then. That means?” Isabelle asked, looking from Jace to Clary.

“We're not brother and sister anymore. Well, we never were, I guess.” Clary said, trying and failing not to smile.

“You all have so many issues.” Raphael mumbled and Magnus snorted.

“Oh fuck you.” Jace muttered, his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he looked from Clary to Simon.

“Really now?” Magnus asked, catching the look on Jace's face as he looked from the red headed girl one his left to the Daylighter on his right. “Interesting.”

“Magnus. By the angel, I swear.” Jace threatened, screaming in shock when a blue puff of smoke zapped him in the side. “What the hell?”

“Behave.” Magnus challenged, smirking at the blonde boy, before he faced Isabelle and Raphael. “Now, swallow both of these down completely and don't be frightened if you suddenly feel tired. These potions will exhaust you while they start the process of working the venom and blood out of your systems.” He instructed, watching as both Isabelle and Raphael dutifully swallowed the bright green potions down.

“You know there are other rooms in the loft, right?” Alec asked from his spot still standing beside the bed. “This bed is nowhere near big enough for you all anyway.” He pouted, seriously wanting them gone so he could curl back up with Magnus and sleep.

“Or your warlock boyfriend could just snap is fingers and make it bigger.” Jace suggested and Alec began to figure out ways to kill his Parabatai and places he could hide the body where no one would ever find him.

“I could.” Magnus said smugly. “If that's what you all want. Personally, I don't mind it. Only if its okay with Alexander, that is.”

Alec stood and watched as five sets of eyes turned towards him, six if you counted Magnus and Alec always counted Magnus. He groaned. He really did hate them all. So much.

“Fine.” Alec snapped. “But I swear to the angels, if any of you even think about cuddling with me, I will kick your ass out of the bed so fast your head spins.”

“He says that like half of us haven't already snuggled his stubborn ass before.” Jace mock whispered only to be rewarded with another smack to the face with Alec's pillow.

Magnus shook his head, laughing at the outright ridiculousness of these silly Shadowhunters he cared so much about. Snapping his fingers his bed doubled in size, a slew of new pillows appearing as well as three new duvets. 

“Oh my god, Magnus, this bed is amazing!” Clary exclaimed as she practically melted down into it.

“Memory foam, biscuit.” Magnus said with a grin. “Now, is everyone comfortable? No. Well of course not. You're all still in your street clothes. I assume everyone trusts me enough to change you into something more appropriate? Wonderful. Everyone ready? Yes? And there we go!” Magnus snapped his fingers and everyone suddenly found themselves in pajamas. “Don't you all just look adorable.” Magnus cooed in his new silky purple pajamas.

“Dude! Magnus, these are Star Wars pajamas!” Simon exclaimed, eyes bright with happiness. “Thanks, man!”

“Aw, Magnus, these are cute!” Isabelle giggled as she looked down at the puppies printed on her pajamas. “Thank you!”

“Paintbrushes, Magnus? These are awesome!” Clary exclaimed, her eyes already closing as she snuggled further down into the ridiculously comfortable bed.

“Really, Magnus? Seriously?” Jace glared at Magnus as he eyed the kittens covering his sleeping attire.

“I think they're adorable.” Simon said causing Jace to blush. Clary didn't miss the exchange between the two and she grinned to herself in excitement. Things were going to get interesting there.

“I don't know whether to laugh or cry.” Raphael said and Magnus couldn't help the grin that covered his face at the sight of his boy in cheesy cartoon vampire pajamas.

“Bit of both?” Alec offered, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as he grinned down at the arrows covering his new sleep pants.

“Now that we're all a bit more comfortable, I think its time we all took a nap.” Magnus chuckled. “Alexander, on my side, please. Raphael, you as well. Isabelle is fine where she's at, yes Clary you're good too. Simon, Jace? You both settled?” He asked them, trying his best not to grin when Simon wrapped his arms around Jace's middle. “Wonderful. Alexander, would you rather sleep by your sister or on the outside of the-okay, outside of the bed it is. Raphael in first, yes, good.” Magnus climbed into his now ridiculously full bed and pulled Raphael into his arms. He waited for Alec to climb in behind him, smiling when he felt Alec's long arms wrap around him.

Magnus sighed happily, for once completely content with his life and where he was.

“This never leaves the room.” Alec muttered against Magnus' neck and the warlock found himself giggling into Raphael's shoulder.

“Darling. I don't think anyone would believe us if you walked into the Institute tomorrow with pictures to prove it.” Magnus teased.

“There had better not be pictures anywhere of this, Magnus.” Jace's voice said from the other side of the bed. “Or I will kill you myself.” 

“Says the boy with kittens on his pajamas.” Simon teased and Clary tried to muffle her laughter by pressing her face into her pillow.

“Dios mio.” Raphael muttered, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You're lucky I love you,” Alec whispered against Magnus' neck with a grin.

“You're lucky I love you as well.” Magnus replied, turning his head slightly and capturing Alec's lips with his own. “Now hush before you wake the children.” He said with a smirk and Alec hid his smile in the back of Magnus' neck.

“You guys are so gross.” Jace whispered and set everyone off into another fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I started writing sweet romantic love making Malec and stalled out on it cause I really really wanted to write something with Raphael coming to Magnus after everything that happened in 2x10 and it just spiraled. I had so much fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Everyone needed the fluff after the intensity that was 2x10. On the upside, WE GOT MALEC I LOVE YOUS AND NOTHING IS GONNA BRING ME DOWN FROM THIS HIGH FOR MONTHS TO COME. Ahem. Sorry bout that. ;)


End file.
